elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Towers/Archive 1
Would Telvanni Tower be classed as a Tower? I'm not entirely sure but it seems viable. - VaughanTES (talk) 18:10, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : No, because they don't really have a connection to the barriers that hold up mundus. There are lots of Telvanni Towers and they are just really large mushrooms. kirkbride fanon oh horay . . . kirkbride fanon. Do I really need to explain why this stuff is non-canon? At best it should be treated as pre-production or conceptual material. ralok (talk) 08:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) : Dismissing Kirkbride texts "fanon" is pointless, as they are without question relevant to TES lore. : The nature of TES lore has caused it to become almost separate from the games, as the games feature only a very small scope of the loreas a whole. This could be because of gameplay limitations, developers choosing to dismiss it for convenience. : Did you know Bethesda have an internal "lore-bank" that only they have access to? And that these design documents depict how they view Tamriel beyond the material in the published games? : There are even cases where Kirkbride's texts from years ago have made their way into (see Heimskr's sermon or the painted cows) - this alone proves that his work can't be dismissed as fanon, and calling it such shows very little understanding of the subject as a whole. : As far as the article goes, I have very carefully made it crystal clear what sources are in-game and what ones are out-of-game. : Jimeee (talk) 10:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::As I have said, the work can at best be treated as pre-production material. But that does not make it canon. As for the work that has made it into skyrim . . . it is only partial, and does not prove the whole thing is canon. In fact it could be argued that the reason it wasnt wholly included is because they didnt agree with or want the rest of it canonized. As well video game companies often include nods to particularly zealous fans. . . you cant prove that the included material is anything more than a nod to kirkbrides work. As it stands he is not an employee at bethesda, and hasnt been for some time. his work cannot be considered canon because it is not produced, distributed, or published by bethesda. And giving his work any time or thought is just wrong. ralok (talk) 08:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Also if indeed he is releasing stuff that is on the elder scrolls internal lore bank or whatever it is called. that could, and should, be considered a breach in security and him leaking company secrets he managed to get his hands on :/ I dont think space should be used to give Kirkbrides stuff any credit, its either fanon, pre-production material, or a potentially illegal leak of information . . . the fact that this stuff is included rubs me the wrong way in every way :/ ralok (talk) 09:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Many people simply don't understand what canon is. Canon is what is released or endorsed officially by Bethesda, such as the main games, mobile games, Keyes novels, and the online game. People also seem to think that just because something is not canon makes it untrue, and that canon lore prevents them from making their own theories and such; it doesn't. :"Tamriel never belonged to Bethesda. It was the other way around. As for canon, it's really all interactive fiction, and that should mean something to everyone. That said, I appreciate and understand the stamp of 'official', but I think it will hurt more that it will help in the long run. TES should be Open Source. It is for me." - Michael Kirkbride :Elder Scrolls lore is meant to be subjective in its accuracy, with many mysteries and contradictory accounts. It's meant to make you think and debate. But it is important to understand and accept what is and is not canon, otherwise you might confuse the two. This wiki features non-canon material, but doesn't clearly distinguish it from the rest of its content. :Someone playing an Elder Scrolls game should be able to find everything they need to know about the game world in the game itself. They shouldn't have to search through messageboards and obscure texts online for what is essentially popular fanfiction. They certainly shouldn't see it on wikis like this, which they rely on for true and accurate game information; non-canon lore is by default unverifiably false, in that it is false unless proven otherwise by future official content. Tiger86 (talk) 01:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :The Elder Scrolls Lore does not belong to Michael Kirkbride. The Elder Scrolls lore belongs to Bethesda. They decide what is canon and what is not canon. Any lore belonging to anyone other than Bethesda should not be on this site. He is a FORMER DESIGNER of the Elder Scrolls not a CURRENT DESIGNER. It doesn't matter if some of his work got into Bethesda, we should not blindly assume everything he says as lore that bethesda will endorse. 00:24, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Towering Inferno... SajuukKhar in the forums would like to point out some slight disagreement with the page's facts could you please take a look at the thread here. AzuraKnight (talk) 09:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, I'll look into these points and post a reply asap. Jimeee (talk) 09:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. AzuraKnight (talk) 11:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : So is this going to go anywhere? SajuukKhar (talk) 15:16, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Michael Kirkbride Q&A Chatlog, Oct 15 2013 %Void_Ghost is Michael Kirkbride. : Oct 15 01:46:02 <+myrrlyn> What is Snow-Throat's Stone Oct 15 01:46:16 <%Void_Ghost> The cave : Oct 15 22:49:07 <+OPG> What are the Stones of Crystal-Like-Law, Falinesti, and Orichalc? Oct 15 22:49:52 <%MK> CLL: A person. F: a fruit. O: a sword. Jimeee (talk) 16:08, January 6, 2014 (UTC)